(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement unit of an engine room, more particularly, to a reinforcement unit for efficiently supporting a lateral direction load generated during driving to ensure stiffness of the engine room.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A front vehicle body is disposed at a front end of a vehicle based on a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is formed in a frame structure capable of forming an engine room. The front vehicle body includes a front end module which forms a front end of the engine room and in which a cooling module, a head lamp, etc., are installed, a front fender apron member which forms both left and right sides of the engine room and provides a space wherein a suspension system is disposed and where wheels are installed, and a firewall which is disposed behind the engine room and partitions a passenger compartment from the engine room.
Also, a front end member extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is disposed under the engine room in left and right directions in a widthwise direction of the vehicle, thereby reinforcing the structural strength of the front vehicle body. A sub-frame configured to support an engine and a transmission installed in the engine room via a suspension system is disposed at a bottom of the front end member in a height direction of the vehicle, and is connected to the front end member.
However, in the above-described conventional engine room, while a lower portion is connected with the vehicle body, since an upper portion is not directly connected with the vehicle body, the upper portion of the engine room may be deficient in overall stiffness.
Also, in the upper portion of the engine room, it is difficult to efficiently disperse and support a lateral direction load generated during driving of the vehicle due to a connection deterioration between the vehicle body and the engine room. Accordingly, a lateral bending twist may be generated in the upper portion of the engine room.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.